


let's stay here a little longer now

by kuddlbug



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, End of the World, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, this was supposed to be sad, yeonjun likes jasmine tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuddlbug/pseuds/kuddlbug
Summary: soobin never expected himself to be so scared of losing yeonjun, until he dreams of the end of the world.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	let's stay here a little longer now

it was sometime in the evening when soobin sat on the roof, enjoying the cool breeze softly hitting his face. the sky was a lovely shade of orange and the sun was just about to set. it was a beautiful view and soobin wished he could stop time to keep living in it.

“soobin?” asked a voice from behind him. soobin turned around to see none other than his boyfriend of many years, yeonjun. he brought with him two cups, both filled with warm tea.

“hey,” soobin smiled at him. yeonjun carefully walked over to him and sat down. he gave one of the cups to soobin and drank out of the other one. soobin took a sip and smiled again. it was jasmine tea—yeonjun’s favorite, not his.

“jasmine tea, really?” he asked. yeonjun smiled cheekily and put down his cup.

“good, right?” he said.

“no,” soobin answered, laughing. despite that, he took another sip. yeonjun smiled at him lovingly and rested his head on soobin’s shoulder.

“how much longer do you think we have?” yeonjun asked, admiring the view across from them.

“i don’t know,” soobin answered, rubbing his cheek against yeonjun’s head.

the small white dot on the sky, just a few miles away from the sun, had grown bigger and bigger as the minutes passed. as hard as it was to ignore it, the couple tried their best. fear was the last thing they wanted to feel.

“it’s beautiful.” he heard yeonjun whisper to himself. he smiled at that and reached for the smaller boy’s hand to hold it.

soobin looked ahead and smiled sadly. in a few minutes this breathtaking view would be nothing more than a beautiful memory. he felt yeonjun tug at his hand.

“are you okay?” yeonjun asked, a worried look plastered on his face. “why are you crying?”

soobin laughed and wiped his eyes. “it’s nothing.”

yeonjun sighed and leaned over to kiss the younger boy’s cheek. this made them both giggle.

“this is nice.” soobin said, putting down his cup too. they sat in silence as they enjoyed the view of the sun slowly hiding itself under the horizon.

at this point the dot had completely grown into the size of a tennis ball—almost half the size of the sun from a distance. soobin’s grip on yeonjun’s hand tightened.

“what’s wrong?” yeonjun asked. he scooted even closer to soobin and pulled him into a hug. soobin hugged him back while yeonjun caressed his head. he tried to stay brave for yeonjun—he really did—but eventually even the bravest ones would end up faltering when put in a situation as unfortunate as theirs.

“i’m so scared.” he whispered into the older boy’s ear with tears already beginning to fall from his eyes again. yeonjun moved away from the hug to look into soobin’s glassy eyes. he could tell yeonjun was trying hard not to let the fear eat him away too.

“it’s okay,” he said, “i’m here with you.” he cupped soobin’s cheeks and kissed his forehead. “everything will be alright.” he put their foreheads together and closed his eyes, quietly listening to soobin cry softly. 

“would it make you feel better if we went inside?” he asked once soobin had seemed to calm down.

soobin shook his head. “no,” he said, “i want to stay here.”

“okay,” yeonjun said, smiling softly.

the view ahead got brighter and the air around them started to feel hotter as seconds passed. but neither of them turned away from the other’s eyes. they felt safe and that was all that mattered.

“i love you so much,” soobin told yeonjun.

“and i love you a lot more than you know.” yeonjun answered, before leaning in and pushing their lips together for a soft kiss. soobin closed his eyes and let the older boy do whatever he wanted. the kiss felt almost unreal, giving soobin twice—maybe even three times—the euphoria that their first had given him. it was filled with nothing but love, and he knew it.

“now wake up,” yeonjun said when he pulled away from the kiss, confusing his boyfriend. and before soobin could respond, or even think of giving a respond, the world turned blindingly white.

“yeonjun!” soobin called out, reaching out for something, but grabbing the air instead. he didn’t recognize his surroundings immediately, but he felt disoriented when he found himself on his bed. he felt sweat on his forehead and tears on his cheeks. he immediately wiped them away. was that all only a dream?

something shifted and groaned next to him, catching his attention. 

“soobin?” a hoarse voice asked, “what time is it?” it was yeonjun’s. 

soobin hadn’t even answered him yet when yeonjun suddenly sat up and started searching for his phone and glasses. once he found them, he put on the glasses and got out of bed as quickly as possible.

“wait where are you going?” soobin asked, confused.

“isn’t it seven already?” yeonjun asked back, sounding absolutely frantic, despite being only half awake. soobin grabbed his phone from the bedside table closest to him, then switched it on to check the time. he had expected it to be only three or four o’clock since it still looked dark outside.

“oh, it is.” he said more to himself than to yeonjun.

“oh my god,” yeonjun whined, “i have to get to class.” he was just about to rush to the bathroom when soobin stopped him.

“wait!” soobin said, grabbing his wrist.

“what?” yeonjun asked, sounding annoyed. soobin didn’t know what to say next. all he knew was that he didn’t want yeonjun to leave; he wanted yeonjun to be in his arms instead. he didn’t even know where the feeling came from, but still couldn’t resist it nonetheless. it felt like if yeonjun were to leave, soobin would never see him come back.

“can’t you stay a little longer?” was what he ended up saying, to which yeonjun responded with a frown.

“i can’t,” the older boy said sharply, trying to free his wrist from soobin’s grip, “i’m already late.”

soobin pouted at that. “exactly,” he said, “so why can’t you stay instead?”

his response caught yeonjun off guard, making him laugh. “what?” 

“skip class,” soobin said, “stay with me instead.” again, yeonjun laughed. those words had never once come out of soobin’s mouth; even soobin was surprised by them. but what could he do—he wanted yeonjun to stay.

after some _careful_ (not really) consideration on yeonjun’s part, he eventually gave in to soobin’s wish. he took off his glasses and set them down on the bedside table along with his phone. then, he slid back in bed next to soobin. immediately, soobin put his arms around him and pulled him close until yeonjun’s head was right under his chin.

“gosh, i love you so much.” soobin whispered, thinking yeonjun couldn’t hear him, until he heard the other boy’s giggle.

“what’s gotten into you, you big baby?” yeonjun asked, sliding up the bed so that he was face to face with soobin. he caressed the younger boy’s cheek and kissed his nose. when he returned to laying on his side, yeonjun was surprised to see a couple of tears roll down soobin’s cheek.

“hey, what’s wrong?” yeonjun asked, now concerned. soobin sniffled and didn’t even bother to wipe his eyes.

“i don’t know,” he answered, “i think i just love you too much.”

yeonjun laughed at his answer and leaned over to plant a quick kiss on soobin’s pouty lips.

“i love you more,” he said, “way more than you think you know.” 

soobin smiled at that. it sounded so nice and so familiar; like he had heard it somewhere before. maybe from a romance novel he’d read in the past.

once again, he pulled yeonjun closer and hugged him tightly, like yeonjun was some sort of life size teddy bear.

“alright, i think we need to sleep again,” yeonjun said, letting the younger boy wrap his arms around his body. “you’re definitely still too tired.”

“okay,” soobin answered, drowsily.

“okay,” yeonjun said, an arm around soobin’s waist. “goodnight.” 

“goodnight.” soobin answered, before dozing off peacefully. 

the feeling had long left his mind and he had yeonjun in his arms, which was all that mattered to him; everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading the story above!!  
> this originally had a much sadder ending because i (kinda) took inspiration from "nandemonaiya" (your name ost)  
> but you know me, i'm a sucker for fluff and i physically cannot write angst no matter how much i want to (unless you want to read the sad version haha lmk)
> 
> anyways, thank you again for reading this story, i hope you enjoyed it!  
> ps: stay healthy and i love you all lots!! <33


End file.
